kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopian "Accidental" Incursion to Vaethia
Transcript: From: Utopia House of Augustus To: Vaethian Empire Subject: Territorial waters penetration About 72 hours ago a Utopian fast attack boat experienced a navigational error. While on patrol of its sector the ship experienced a GPS navigation error. This error caused the vessel to be 20 miles off its indicated position. 10 miles inside the Empire's territorial Waters. We are informing you of this event as to maintain the status quo of our relationship. The Emperor has ordered all vessels be inspected for any faults in any currently used GPS system on board utopian vessels.... Utopia, offers it's sincerest apologies.... Vaethian Empire: The Vaethian MoD is curious as to how it is possible that such an advanced submarine experienced such a major fault that brought it within our waters. We would also love to know why a Utopian patrol zone is that close to our nations shores. Your nearest land is hundreds of miles away. Why are you patrolling that close to our nation? We will also be bringing this incursion to the attention of YATO Utopia: Utopias Navy is a global Force. We have many patrol zones away from her actual Shores. As fine as utopian Engineers are. And as well tested as combat equipment is. No piece of machinery that that we can recall at this time has ever not produced a failure at some time or another. The GPS navigational unit is going to be looked at by our engineers so as to determine the reason for failure. We welcome any conversation with yato we are completely transparent which is why we informed you of this accident our selves RO-C: RO-C is somewhat concerned by this development, and requests information concerning the exact location of this territorial waters penetration, if such information is known. While it is understood that international waters are free for all for the purposes of patrol, commerce and other legal means, it is most concerning that such a patrol was conducted on the bleeding edge of Vaethian Empire's sovereign waters, in which a small navigational error resulted in violation of those waters. This begs the question - are such patrols routinely being conducted too close to territorial waters? That being said, PM Roebuck is most appreciative of the honest disclosure of the event. RO-C is most curious if there are any patrol routes located just off of Rook Oros Confederation waters. Or Omnia waters, for that matter. The strait between RO-C and VE is of course neutral waters and open to unrestricted access, naturally, per recognized international law. Vaethian Empire: A patrol zone that allowed you to venture within 10 miles of our waters is not normal and we would appreciate it if you would keep your patrol zones away from our shores. As we now have the means to do so, any future incursions will be met with force if deemed necessary to defend our nations waters. RoS: The RoS would also like to know how this happened and echoes the statements made by RoC and the Vaethian Empire. Having a patrol zone that close to another nations waters is reckless and asking for confrontation. We would appreciate it if Utopia would restrict their patrol zones to the areas that are absolutely necessary to the security of Utopia and now just to flex power against smaller nations. Utopia: Again the utopian Navy is a global Force our Patrols are throughout the planet. The indications that we were given where that our submarine GPS was approximately 20 miles off of it's actual position. Thusly The Vessel should have been 20 miles outside of your 40 mile security zone. Totaling 60 miles from Land fall... You might want to reevaluate what Too Close means. RoS: Ummmmm Rod Montara you just admitted that your patrol zone is well within Vaethian Empires waters....... Utopia: How so? RoS: Look at the rules document. You said your patrol should have been 60 miles from Vaethian Empires land. Nations get 100 miles of territorial waters. Therefore your ship was 49 miles inside of their waters. Vaethian Empire: Again, we get that your navy is a global force. However as we stated, please keep your navy out of and away from our waters. Deterrence patrols will be increased and future incursions will be dealt with as the commander of naval operations sees fit on an incursion by incursion basis. Utopia: Utopia completely understands. And thanks you for your professional exchanges. Reactions 'Rook-Oros Confederation ' The Transcript is taken from the Personal log of the prime Minister of R-OC " Good gravy, my phones have been ringing all stinking day, and none of it good. It seems that Utopia managed to lose track of one of their boats and wandered off into someone else's yard - Vaethian's, to be specific. Of course, they apologized for the accidental wayward squids who somehow forgot how to navigate a boat, which I am told is supposedly cutting edge. Of course, navigational errors happen all the time, it's how Rook was settled in the first place, hundreds of years ago...! But in this day and age, with modern tools and redundancies, well, I'd expect this out of some tourists fresh off the airplane wanting to rent a yacht over a long weekend, and after saucing themselves stupid before casting off the pier. But yes, things happen. I can hope that it's an isolated incident, a genuine mistake, but I can already hear Bill frothing at the mouth and ordering deterrence patrols to our north - which is why I told him explicitly not to do that. "they're just testing the waters, seeing what our response is" he'll probably say, "seeing if we'll send out boats and aircraft radiating in all directions looking for more 'lost' boats, and we're just handing them our RADAR tracking signatures, frequencies, rates, and all the other stuff" and then he'll make some phonecalls and I'm very, very glad that I shut him up before he became unglued. Point is, you can't un-ring a bell. They rang it. Accidentally or otherwise, the bell got rang. Gonna have to put in a call to the Tzar, see how he's holding up, I'm sure his nerves are a bit frayed right now. Great, here comes Bill now~" Vaethian Empire Military Response In response to the unlawful incursion of Vaethian Empire waters by a Utopian submarine Naval planners were tasked to ensure these types of incidents didnt go unnoticed in the future. Because of this maritime patrol aircraft will step up patrols in the Northern sector and sonar buoys have been placed in the waters around the area to detect threats from distance before they are in our waters. Vaethian Empire takes this act of aggression very seriously and will not allow a nation, no matter its size, to illegally enter our waters unquestioned in the future. Utopia maintains that the incident was caused by a gps failure, however we dispute that claim as there is simply no way that the submarine didnt have redundant course guidance systems built into it. This excuse is simply that, a poor excuse that was designed to mask the submarines true intentions, whatever they were. Future incursions will be met with interceptions and the naval command center will decide how to proceed once contact is made on a case by case basis. The director of naval operations said in a meeting that this is exactly why the Vaethian Empire needs to step up its naval shipbuilding. It is simply impossible to patrol the nations waters with what it currently has and the air force doesnt have the capability to be everywhere all the time. Category:Vaethian Empire Military Response